Twisted Future
by BethanyAmber
Summary: Voldemort has come to power, but Harry and a few are still alive...but many died. It begins in an old house that fanatics will know well...Well I dunno if I'll ever finish this, I've kinda lost the inspiration for it. Sorry everyone,
1. The Beginning

The dim candles flickered, reducing the low lighting in the room even further. The stubs of wax hissed, and then finally died. A shutter banged open, allowing the summer wind into the room. Outside, a dog howled, cats fought, and somewhere, underneath all these sounds, the whisper of a snake was heard. ----

Outside of the locked door to the room, a cat sat, watching everything with dark brown eyes. It stood up and began to walk, moving down the hall and through an open door. _MREEEAOOWWWW! _The cat jumped at a large white shape. A moment later, a white owl perched on the door and laughed at an eighteen-year-old girl with bushy brown hair.


	2. The Snake, the House and the Castle

"HEDWIG!"

The snowy owl hooted and clacked her beak at the girl, whose name was Hermione.

"Hedwig, get down here right now!" The owl hooted defiantly and flew over the girls' head and into the hallway. She soared through another door and out an open window. The girl shook her head and sat on a chair, Summoning a book to her hand.

In the basement, a gangly, red-haired boy commanded pencils, flying them in formation. From the basement, a spider crawled its way to a large room filled with smoke and strange fumes. In the midst of the confusion, a greasy-haired man scribbled in a small notebook.

A pair of bright green eyes snapped open. A tall, thin frame stood up and stretched.

"Lumos", it whispered, and a subdued light filled the room. Turning, the figure looked in a mirror. A thin, sad-eyed face looked out from under an unruly head of black hair. He reached up to touch the scar on his forehead. The thin lightning bolt was a permanent reminder of his duty, and of the fact that love is stronger by far than any curse. Sighing, he looked down at the snake curled around a leg of the chair he had been sitting in

_: Come, Lestolth. We must go.:_

Slowly, the deep green snake uncurled and looked at the boy with a silver eye.

_:. As you say, speech-friend:_

The boy walked to the door and unlocked it with a word, then strode through and up a flight of steps. He entered a door and stared at the pictures on the wall.

"Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Minerva McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley. M. Sprout, Draco Malfoy, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Luna Lovegood, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang. Cedric Diggory, Padma Patil, Cornelius Fudge, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, D. Umbridge, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, Lee Jordan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Flechley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Michel Corner, Zacharias Smith, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, R. Hagrid, Gilderoy Lockhart, Stan Shunpike, Rita Skeeter, Sibyll Trelawney, Firenze- Centaur, Dobby and Winky- House Elves. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Marietta Edgecombe, Willy Widdershins, Fleur Delacour, Barty Crouch, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Professor Quirrel, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones."

Here the tall eighteen-year-old with the hundred-year-old eyes stopped reading off the names for a moment.

"...and Lily and James Potter..."

He bit back a small sob as he looked at all those names, all those portraits, everyone he knew or had known that was killed by Voldemort or his lackeys at some time or another. And he hadn't been able to stop him.

"Here this, Tom Riddle! I will hunt you down, you and all the pieces of your soul, and I swear again- I WILL KILL YOU!" He dropped to the floor and buried his head in his hands, remembering.

Downstairs, at the anguished shout, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Severius Snape all jumped. Snape cursed as he spilled some of his Veritaserum, Ginny and Hermione ran into each other, and Ron's pencils hit a spider web and roused a spider. Yelling he darted for the steps as the others ran into the hall- from different directions. At the foot of the steps they ran into Lestolth. She barred the steps, letting no one pass. The four exchanged glances and settled down for a wait. They weren't disappointed. An hour later, Lestolth slid to one side and the thin boy stumbled down the steps. Snape rushed forward, catching him as he fell.

"Harry!"

Gently Snape carried Harry Potter to his small room.

_Faces swam in and out of focus, first Snape, then Hermione, then Ron…and Hedwig? He dimly remembered that there was someone else, but he didn't know who... then Voldemort…no, Tom Riddle…and Sirius, his godfather…he had been like a father before he died…because of Tom Riddle, styling himself as Lord Voldemort…he wanted them dead…Only Harry had survived…there was Ginny… and… for some reason…_Hedwig?_ Harry's last thought before falling into the blackness of sleep was simply **You will pay, Tom Marvolo Riddle…**_

Snape looked up from Harry's prone form. Ever since Dumbledore had died, and almost everyone at Hogwarts along with him, everyone thought that he, Snape, was to blame. But Harry…he had proof that Snape was innocent, and was not the traitor…that in fact, Draco was the traitor. His lip lifted in a sneer…so touching, that the two were finally getting along, and then…Draco turns to the Dark Lord, betrays the castle, and then, trying to make it seem as he died so that he would not be blamed, he gets killed by his own father…Ironic, really. Since Harry now had no one to care for him, Snape took him under his wing. True, he still called him dunderhead and other assorted names at times, but honestly, Harry deserved it…sometimes. A soft moan shook Snape from his reverie. Harry was awake.

" Nice to see you up and awake again. You know, food and sleep _really _aren't optional…" Harry grinned weakly.

"Well then…where's the food?"

Snape laughed at the typical teenage reply, then waved his wand and conjured up some food from the kitchens.

"Harry!"

Two tall girls flew into the room, yelling.

"You're up!"

They pulled to a stop right next to his bed, running into Snapes' chair and almost falling over.

"Ginny! Hermione!"

A third person hurtled into the room, ducking under the door and falling face first onto the bed.

"Ron! What do you think you are _DOING_?"

Ron looked up and grinned.

"Your feet stink- I can smell them through the sheets!"

Harry jerked the fore-mentioned parts up, hitting Ron squarely on the nose.

"Ok, break it up, you two. Harry, eat."

Snape held a plate in front of Harry's nose and glared.

"Ron, sit up. Harry, take this." Harry obeyed.

" Ron, what are you doing here? For that matter, what are all of you doing here? I thought that you were staying at your homes?"

They glared at him.

"Harry, if you think you are alone, and then because of that, you don't eat or sleep, then you go and try to weave a complex spell that is draining even when you're well…"

Harry lifted his hand- complete with fork- and halted the tirade.

"Hermione, I'm fine, just surprised. Sir, I thought that you were at Grimauld Place until Christmas?"

"You thought wrong, Potter. And it's a good thing, and so as not to repeat what Hermione said, you are an idiot."

"Why thank you for that bit of information, Severius."

Harry gulped a few mouthfuls of eggs and mumbled "not that we needed to know that…again…"

After breakfast, well, supper, actually, Harry got dressed in his long black robes and went downstairs. Lestolth met him at the base of the steps.

_:. Hello master…it issss nisssse to ssssse you awake:. _

She hissed, gliding up to him.

_:. You musssst not do that again…your friendssss were about to jump over me to get to you:. _

Harry totally missed that and blinked

_:. You **knew **that they were here:._

_:. Well yes, seeing as you stayed in that room, locked up for days:._

_:. But I'm out now. Let's go outside:._

With that, Harry Potter and Lestolth left the old Riddle house.

Far away, on the isle of Azkaban, Lord Voldemort lazed around. Safely surrounded by huge walls and many Death Eaters, he could afford to relax. The old jail on Azkaban Island was no more- now it was Castle Azkaban, the new home of the Death Eaters and their Lord. Outside, on the rest of the huge island was where the rest of his army stayed.

"Lucious, has the Dragon Ambassador arrived yet?"

"No, my Lord." the tall, pale man replied, bowing. Somewhere, from the front of the castle, a gong rang.

"Excuse me, milord. I believe that should be the ambassador."

Lucious Malfoy bowed and scurried from the presence of his master like a white rat. Voldemort grinned and reclined in his chair. Power was indeed a wonderful thing.


	3. What if I told you

Tahlkiss Firedancer strode into Castle Azkaban, brushing past the pathetic guards. His neck-spikes up and his cape billowing in a very Snape-like manner, he was halfway down the main entry corridor when Lucious Malfoy caught him.

"Honored Ambassador, I am at you disposal, and my Lord wishes to speak with you in the…" his voice cut off as Tahlkiss opened the door to where the Dark Lord waited and glared at him.

"Next time I need someone to babble on and on, I'll be sure to call you. Now get out of my sight, mortal vermin!"

He whirled and entered the room, slamming the door on a disgruntled and thoroughly annoyed Malfoy, Sr.

"Greetings, Tahlkiss. I trust that you know of the reason I called you here? No? As you know, I have successfully, taken control of the world- the muggle and the Wizarding, but I am not, contrary to what some think, all powerful. I need allies. And the most obvious choice would be the incredibly powerful Draconian race. You, Wizard and Dragon, and your kin, the Dragons, are the most powerful races upon this earth, and I request your alliance."

Tahlkiss looked appraisingly at Voldemort, then turned and walked out the door. From every possible angle, Death Eaters appeared and began blasting curses at him, but he merely held up a scaly, clawed hand and the curses 'bounced' off of the air around him. The Death Eaters screamed as their own _Crucio_ curses rebounded upon themselves. Tahlkiss swept through the mass of writhing bodies and out the doors. Suddenly, Voldemort Apparated before him, looking furious, but before he could say a word, the Draconian ripped off his cloak and extended his wings. Powering into the sky, he looked down and grinned maliciously. To bad for Malfoy, Sr. As Lucious snuck out the door, the Draconian's parting gift caught him full on. He was enveloped in searing black flames that ate away his skin, devouring him before he realized that he knew how to conjure water. The blaze was soon extinguished, but the Death Eaters' appearance would never be the same. Tahlkiss roared, just to see the huddle that was Lucious cower, and, tiring of this game, he soared off to find…someone who would be…useful to him.

Harry Potter sighed. He was sitting on a rock on the side of a hill, watching the sunset. He let his mind roam as he stared at the brilliant blues, purples, reds, oranges and yellows on the clouds. Lestolth was curled on the sun-warmed ground next to him, sleeping.

_How could this happen to me,_

_I've made my mistakes, _

_got nowhere to run,_

_but life goes on_

_as I'm fadin away._

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream,_

_How could this happen to me…_

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered.

:Flashback: **_It was the Final Battle, the one everyone had worked so hard for. But he, Harry had failed them. When action was needed, he held them back, unsure, and because of that, everyone was dead. _**

**_As curses soared over them and around them, Harry created a trench with a well-used _**Dugra **_spell, something once used on battlefields to quickly make ditches. Everyone scrambled in and rested, glad for the reprieve. But when the spells thinned, Harry held back, suspecting a trap. But of only he had known…the only reason the spells had stopped was because of an unimaginable sacrifice on the part of Dumbledore and many students, in order to buy time for Harry. And he had wasted it, sitting there, suspecting a trap. _**:end Flashback:

Lestolth raised her dark head and licked her master's hand. He jumped and just about fell off the stone, but recovered in time to see what the serpent had- a large, winged shape coming towards him.

Tahlkiss Firedancer saw his target _long_ before it saw him. _Good…he is still safe…_

Tahlkiss landed softly a ways away from Harry, walking slowly up the hill.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry visibly started, then replied "Yes, that is I. What do you want?"

Tahlkiss felt an intrusion in his mind and knew that the boy was looking for his name and intent. A moment later he was alone in his mind again.

"Tahlkiss Firedacer, are you? Fresh come from Lord Volie, too! Well, look at this."

Tahlkiss narrowed his eyes. "I just came from there because I _decided _to leave- he sickened me. And you should be glad I have found you…I come bearing an important message."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Tahlkiss curiously.

"What can you tell me that would be important?"

"What if I told you that, if you were to storm Castle Azkaban and attempt again to destroy Lord Voldemort," Harry realized with a note of interest that the lizard-man had no problem saying 'Voldemort'.

"What if I told you that you would have the full backing and power of the Draconians and Dragons behind you?"

Hi everyone!

As you can see, I've got it updated! YES! HAPPY! I know it's short, but it's been hell around here for the past couple of weeks. Next one will be longer. I promise. Please, you know you want to…

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
